The Dreamwalker
'''The Dreamwalker '''is a mysterious, yet powerful man in '''The Firmament.''' Background Not much is known about this mysterious man, besides that he has been around for thousands of years. His origins are currently unknown, but some speculate that he came to be by a man making dangerous deals with Vaermina. The man had struck one final one, and he was made into a personal puppet for Vaermina, but was given powers himself to haunt any particular person for whatever reason, as long as it was sensible. Before his transformation, he held several grudges with House Bellamois, notably Achielic as they had gotten into numerous quarrels in the past over both political and personal. Therefore, he began to spread dreams of deceit and betrayal through the member's minds, causing chaos and violence within the household. Unfortunately for the Dreamwalker, the curse stuck through the generations, and he now haunts the newest blooded members of the family. He was banished from their household when his manifestation on Tamriel was killed. Personality and appearance The Dreamwalker has the looks of a middle aged/ elderly man with pale brown skin. While his entire face cannot be seen most of the time, he has pitch black eyes and short, dark black hair. He is rather tall for an Imperial, being 6'2, though he is fairly light for his height, weighing 130 lbs. Most weight is from his limited body fat, bearing only some weak muscle. His personality is rather strange. He is a very sadomasochistic person, however, and takes happiness in another's pain, or even his own. He boasts his various abilities, though, which makes him somewhat of a cocky and arrogant person. He is fairly intelligent and manipulative, able to make someone bend to his will. He tends to work with others on par with his mental skill or with those who he believes are worthy. Powers and abilities The Dreamwalker's powers and abilities seem to be limitless, but they do indeed have points to where it would be considered abuse. One of his main abilities includes granting other individuals powers, but mostly the family he was bound to, House Bellamois. While he is only bound to them, he can manipulate the dreams of other dreaming people, finding it easiest in children, as their brains aren't fully developed. They nightmares he brings to others are brutal and unforgiving, usually depicting scenes of extreme violence, which can induce paranoia. His other powers include being able to reform the earth beneath him. It is limitless when he is in his own special pocket in Quagmire, but on Tamriel, it is rather difficult. Someone in the area needs to be under his influence, so he can steal their power and energy to be able to hold enough potential to reconstruct the current structure of the earth. While it is difficult, it is not impossible. Within the areas of the reconstructed, he is able to control every bit that goes on in it, except for other living organisms, such as another human. Trivia *His powers and name are based off of The Outsider, of Dishonored. Roleplays *The Firmament (Completed) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:Deceased